WrestleMania 29
WrestleMania 29 (billed in print ads as WrestleMania NY/NJ) was the twenty-ninth annual WrestleMania professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE, held on April 7, 2013 at MetLife Stadium in East Rutherford, New Jersey. Nine professional wrestling matches were contested at the event, with one being shown on the pre-show. Event summary Team Hell No vs Dolph Ziggler & Big E Langston On The Grandest Stage of Them All, the always combustible pairing of Team Hell No proved once again that when they focus on a common objective, they achieve great success. Unfortunately for Dolph Ziggler and Big E Langston, they were left with nothing to show the world and could only watch the celebration of Kane and Daniel Bryan as the WWE Universe chanted, “YES! YES! YES!” Before the bout began, Ziggler went for a “good luck kiss” from AJ Lee, the very same thing that cost Bryan the World Heavyweight Championship at WrestleMania XXVIII. The Showoff and unpredictable Diva’s display only enraged Bryan, who nearly pinned Ziggler for the win following a kick to the skull. Although Ziggler managed to avoid the pinfall, Bryan’s offense was relentless, forcing The Showoff to tag Big E Langston. At that moment, the monstrous Superstar made his in-ring debut and Bryan immediately evened the odds by tagging Kane. Langston was not intimidated by the experienced veteran and much to the shock of the WWE Universe inside MetLife Stadium, the brutish Superstar manhandled Kane. The stakes for Team Hell No went beyond their coveted titles; the bout also brought the unlikely duo full circle. Following, AJ Lee’s “good luck kiss” to Bryan at WrestleMania XXVIII, she began manipulating many Superstars — including Kane and Bryan. After all, it was the unpredictable Diva’s advances toward The Big Red Monster that initiated Kane’s heated rivalry with Bryan. Also it was AJ — acting as Raw General Manager — that forced Kane and Bryan into therapy, thus initiating the formation of Team Hell No. In a sense, this match was as much about AJ Lee as it was the WWE Tag Team Championships. Accompanying her boyfriend, Dolph Ziggler, and the monstrous Big E Langston into the bout, AJ was arguably a more unpredictable element than the unstable partnership between Bryan and Kane. Given the success of Team Hell No, AJ’s influence on Ziggler and Langston could have achieved a level of greatness higher than Kane and Bryan. Ziggler and Langston displayed impressive teamwork — especially for a duo that has yet to compete together. The mix of Mr. Money in the Bank’s speed and Langston’s power kept Kane on the defensive. The experience of Team Hell No proved to be the deciding factor, though. Nevertheless, the bond between Team Hell No was stronger than the Diva’s attempts to circumvent their efforts against Ziggler and Langston. As AJ distracted the official, Ziggler attempted to strike Kane with the Money in the Bank briefcase. The Big Red Monster ducked and delivered a Chokeslam that would allow Bryan to execute a diving headbutt to secure the victory. Although the WWE Universe had their first look at the potential of Big E Langston, Team Hell No solidified their tag team dominance on The Grandest Stage of Them All. Results * Tag team match for the WWE Tag Team Championship: Team Hell No (Daniel Bryan and Kane) © defeated Big E Langston and Dolph Ziggler (with AJ Lee) Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia * Interviewer: Renee Young Category:2013 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Lilian Garcia Category:Renee Young Category:Stephanie McMahon Category:AJ Lee Category:Trish Stratus